


Merry Christmas

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff doesn't have much. But what he has, he is grateful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Christmas day, but forgot to post it here, so I'm doing it now.
> 
> \---  
> Merry Christmas everyone, and especially my dear Douglas and Arthur. You have brightened my year in more ways than you realise.  
> Love,  
> Your captain

Despite the shivering cold and his van giving out so that he’d had to walk home through the biting cold, Martin had a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

Normally spending money had him feeling far less cheerful, as he was constantly reminded how little of it he actually had. There was the rent for which he always had to save up each month, and he’d be damned if he ever was late with that. Then there was of course groceries and the like and gas for his van. And repairs too. Far too often to Martin’s liking.

But Christmas had a peculiar effect on him, especially since the last few years. No matter how little he had, it was during these days that Martin was also reminded of what he did in fact have. The job he’d dreamt of since he was but six years old, a roof over his head (albeit a leaky one), food on the table (not a grand christmas dinner, but he’s was well off compared to some unfortunate souls) and his friends. Especially the last he was immensely grateful for.

Which was why, even though it meant not buying himself a christmas gift (he’d been wanting to buy the latest Flight Simulator, he’d been saving up for months), he’d bought something for them. Waiting in the portacabin were now three stockings, which contained, alongside the traditional stuffers, also a small gift in each.

For Carolyn, a mug with the print ‘Queen of Everything’. Because even without MJN, she was still very much an alpha dog.  


For Douglas, Martin had found ‘Whiskey Bath and Shower Gel’. As the name would suspect, it was a glass whiskey bottle filled with shower gel. As soon as he had spotted the gel Martin knew he had to look no further for Douglas’ gift. It was sure to make his first officer laugh and would perhaps even prove useful for the next Birling Day, who knew?

For Arthur it was a bit more difficult to find the perfect present for in his stocking. It wasn’t that it was difficult to please Arthur, far from it. A single toblerone would have made him smile so brightly, Martin would worry his face would some day split in two.

But Martin wanted it to be the perfect gift. In the darkest of days it had, though unwittingly, been Arthur who had made him smile again and so Martin finally stumbled across Arthur’s gift, though cheesy, he knew the others would agree. It was a simple cotton tea towel with the famous words ‘Practically Perfect in Every Way’ sown in.

And there the gifts waited to be discovered just before their next flight, accompanied by a simple note that said ‘Merry Christmas and thank you all for everything’ in Martin’s slanted handwriting.

**Author's Note:**

> Their presents can be found here  
> Carolyn: http://www.thepresentfinder.co.uk/products/queen-of-everything-mug  
> Douglas: http://www.thepresentfinder.co.uk/products/whisky-bath-and-shower-gel  
> Arthur: http://www.thepresentfinder.co.uk/products/practically-perfect-tea-towel


End file.
